Big Brother
by snapeisabamf
Summary: When Blaine admits that he might be a little jealous of his older brother, Kurt steps in to help.


**This is just a little story I decided to write. I thought the idea of Blaine being jealous of Cooper (which he definitely is, even if just a little) was absolutely adorable, and I couldn't get this scene out of my mind when it started floating around. So here you go! -Emily**

Kurt and Blaine sat alone in the former's bedroom after school. Both boys ruminated on the day's events as Blaine lay with his head in Kurt's lap. They had intended to at least start on their homework, but it wasn't likely since the house was empty (Burt and Carole were at work, Finn was at Rachel's).

Blaine closed his eyes, sighing in contentment as Kurt absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. He knew his curls were going to break free of their gel prison but he couldn't care less. This moment was so perfect, a welcome change from their hectic week. After all, Cooper had been in town.

"I can't believe you never talked about your brother," Kurt said softly, breaking the silence but still continuing his movements through Blaine's hair. The shorter boy shrugged.

"At least now you know there's a reason," was Blaine's reply.

"I don't really get it, though," said Kurt, frowning a bit. "Your brother is great."

"Yeah, well…" Blaine sighed.

"Well?" Kurt said questioningly. He pulled Blaine up so that the shorter boy was sitting next to him against the headboard. "What's up, Blaine? Your talk went well, right?"

"It did," he said, smiling a little. Blaine had never felt closer to Cooper than he had in the auditorium at that moment. "I just… I always feel like I'm in his shadow, you know? Like he's the center of attention."

Kurt smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

"No!" Blaine said, a little too quickly. "It's just that ever since I was little, nothing I did was ever enough to him. I was actually a little surprised when he encouraged me to come out. I just feel like I'll never be as good as him, as talented as him, as well-known as him. And of course everyone thinks he's more attractive, even you—" _Shit, Blaine. Okay, time to stop your rambling._

He didn't have much to worry about, though, as he was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips on his. Blaine let out a little noise of surprise before returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kurt, who was now straddling him.

When the need for air became urgent, the taller boy pulled back slightly. "Blaine," Kurt laughed, his breath tickling the other boy's face. "Forget what I said. Forget Cooper for a little while. From now on, today is about you."

Blaine sighed. "How about we just forget this whole conversation?"

"No. Because you need to know that you don't always have to measure up to everyone else," Kurt said. "Besides, you have quite a few things on Cooper too." He moved down to place kisses down Blaine's neck. The shorter boy groaned.

"Do I?" he managed to say.

"Yes," said Kurt, smirking a little before moving back up to look into Blaine's beautiful eyes. "I'll admit Cooper's attractive, but you're drop dead gorgeous. You're also dapper, which I love. You could calm me down in any situation." Blaine pulled Kurt down into another kiss, which quickly grew more urgent and messy. Each boy could feel the other getting hard as thoughts raced through their minds and their tongues battled for dominance. Just when Blaine was about to suggest that they lose the clothes, Kurt smirked and continued. "Not to mention that no one else can do this to me," he whispered, grinding down onto Blaine suddenly. The shorter boy groaned again.

"God, I hope not."

"Do you believe me now?"

"I believed you in the first place, Kurt," he said, not mentioning that it was just a stupid jealousy issue that he had. Blaine was glad that Kurt found an excuse to make him feel better, though.

"Good."

"You forgot one thing, though."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I have you," Blaine said simply, pulling a beaming Kurt against his chest.

"I love you. I will always love you. And that is something no one else will ever have."

"I hope not," Blaine said again, smiling back at Kurt.

They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other and savoring the moment. It was Kurt who spoke first.

"So," he said, the smirk returning to his face. "What do you say we get back to what we were doing earlier?"

Their lips crashed together.

**Ta-daa! I imagine Blaine would have a few silly insecurities under his perfect (literally perfect, you all saw that shower scene) exterior. It's nice that he can talk to Kurt about anything.**


End file.
